Many organizations attempt to staff their customer service locations based on projected needs of their customers. Often, however, an organization's staffing is not optimally aligned with the needs of its customers. For example, an organization may fail to recognize that a subset of its customers having particular needs routinely visits a particular location on a particular day of the week, a particular time of the day, or the like, and may thus fail to allocate personnel that could address these needs to the particular location, on the particular day of the week, the particular time of the day, or the like. Accordingly, a need exists for identifying personnel-staffing adjustments based on indoor positioning system detection of physical customer presence.